


A Little Tied Up

by Amarxlen



Series: Heaven in Hiding [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, In which Riku is really sweet, Interrupted, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Love, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Something New, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, but Kairi kind of deserved it, but also kind of a dick, heaven in hiding, semi-smutember, theres that too, tied up at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: When trying something new works out very, very well.





	A Little Tied Up

_ Part 4 — A Little Tied Up _

Green eyes drift upwards, wrists tugging experimentally against the cloth that binds them together. When Riku had said they’d be trying something new that night, she hadn’t given it much thought, half dazed as she was by the orgasm she’d just had. But her boyfriend is nothing if not punctual, and, as he’d promised, he was home twenty minutes later, ready to “try something new”.

She’d laughed a little bit at first, but she couldn’t deny that the thought of being tied up and completely helpless to Riku’s whims excited something inside of her very much. Riku had smirked at her eagerness, but once she’d positioned herself on the bed and looked at him expectantly, his smirk had dropped and he’d dropped his backpack carelessly on the floor. A few minutes later and her wrists were tied securely above her head.

She licks her lips in anticipation, watching Riku as his fingers check the knot. After a moment he looks down at her, aqua eyes uncertain.

“Is this… okay?”

She gives another tug at the cloth. It’s not coming loose any time soon, but it’s not exceptionally tight either. Riku had done this, just like he did anything that mattered to him, with the utmost care. She nods, smiling slightly.

“It’s perfect.”

Riku smiles back, running his fingers along the cloth one last time before brushing them along the delicate skin of her wrists and moving away. She watches him go, feeling the absence of him acutely. Reflexively, she tries to reach out to pull him back to her, only to be stopped short by the bindings she’d already forgotten about.

“Oh.”

He turns around at her sharp intake of breath, smirking again when he realizes what just happened.

“Impatient already?”

“It’s not my fault you’re so sexy.”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” he says, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I just want you close to me.”

His smirk softens to a smile as he approaches her, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips. Her eyes slip shut, relaxing into the kiss just before he pulls away from her.

“Riku,” she whines.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him, and feels her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him. He’s hovering above her, arms on either side of her face, caging her in. Natsumi has seen this look on his face before, this intent stare that makes her want to crawl out of her skin in the best way. He reaches up with one hand to caress her cheek and steals another kiss.

“I’m going to take good care of you, Natsu.”

The words send her red in the cheeks and start her heart pounding with anticipation, but she doesn’t have time to focus on that before his hand drifts lower and she gasps into their kiss. She arches into his touch as his fingertips trail lightly down her side to her hip before heading back up to cup her breast, thumb trailing lightly over her nipple and causing her to moan.

Breaking the kiss, he murmurs into her ear, “Keep your eyes closed.”

She almost opens them, but instead nods. She’s never trusted anybody the way that she trusts Riku, not questioning it when she feels him pull away and she’s unable to see where he went. 

Her strangled gasp turns into a moan when his mouth finds her nipple, tongue tracing over it in a way that has her arching into his touch. The sensation causes an ache to start between her legs, especially when she feels his mouth start to dip lower. His hands rove down her sides to settle at her hips, gripping them as he scatters kisses and love bites and licks his way down her torso. 

She sighs, body melting against the mattress as her showers her in affection. 

His thumbs brush tenderly over her skin, mouth just above her clit and pressing a firm kiss against her. Eyes still closed, she can feel him hovering over her and her whole body tenses in anticipation of him finally touching her there. Something lightly brushes against the folds of her skin and she bucks her hips up into the touch, only for it to suddenly disappear. She whines, eyes shooting open. She sees Riku for a split second before his hand is over her eyes. The movement causes him to hover over her and with it she can feel his hardness against her leg. 

“Rikuuu…”

“Patience, Natsu.”

She can hear the smirk in his voice and it makes her groan. 

“Stop teasing meee.”

“But Natsu…” He removes his hand from her eyes after lightly brushing her eyelids in a silent gesture to keep her eyes shut, and then feather lightly brushes them over her entrance. She gasps and bucks into his hand again before his fingers disappear. “I thought that was the point.”

She whines again, the sound swallowed up by Riku’s lips as he kisses her. Her body responds, arching up against him and opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. He kisses her deeply, body sagging against hers, and for a brief moment she thinks he’s going to give in and give her what she wants. But then he’s gone again and she’s left wanting. 

There’s a moment of silence and nothing and though it can’t last more than a few seconds, it feels like eternity before she feels him move again. 

He shifts down the bed, fingers caressing every inch of her he can reach, tightening over her thighs before—

“Ahhh!”

The moan is involuntary, a primal reaction to his tongue finally reaching where she’s been dying for him to touch. Her hips jerk upwards into his mouth and he presses firmer against her. Reflexively, she tries to reach down to put her hands on his head, but the bindings stop her short. Her fingers flex with the desire to touch him, and she throws her head back in ecstasy and frustration. Instead she settles for tightening her thighs around his head, feeling his smile against her skin as his tongue continues working her up and he gently eases her legs back open. Her lips part to say his name, but all that comes out is another pleasured moan, so she screams his name in her head instead. 

Suddenly he stops and her eyes shoot open. 

“Why?”

“Your phone is going crazy.”

“So? Ignore it!”

But he’s already reaching for the device on the nightstand, rolling his eyes as he checks the caller ID. 

“It’s Kairi.”

“ _ Ignore. It. _ ” Riku pauses and then smirks, her hissed order going unheeded. His thumb taps the screen, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Dammit, Riku!”

“Hey, Kairi.”

Natsumi glares at him, tugging at her bindings and wishing she wasn’t tied up so that she could smack the device out of his hand. She loves Kairi to pieces, but oh, right now she could feed the girl to the void and feel nothing. She’d been so close and frustration wells up within her as that blissful feeling slips away. 

“No, I don’t think Natsu’s gonna make it.”

He catches her eyes and her glare intensifies before her eyes widen and she can’t help but moan as his fingers slide inside her with no warning. She arches up into his touch as his fingers move in and out, pausing for a moment so that his thumb can find her clit. The moan she lets out is embarrassingly loud. She’s sure her phone was able to pick up the noise, but the throes of pleasure Riku has her under are too strong for her to care what Kairi does or doesn’t hear. 

“She’s fine, she’s just… a little tied up at the moment. Uh huh. I’ll let her know. Bye.”

Her eyes have slipped shut again and she feels his weight shift against her, fingers still moving. The combination of his skillful fingers and his sultry voice explaining she is tied up have her so wet she can hear every movement he makes between her legs. 

“God, Natsu, you’re  _ so wet _ .”

All at once she realizes she hasn’t stopped moaning since his fingers started working her. He moves faster and her back arches under his touch. She’s dying to reach out and grab him, but the knot he’d tied is doing its job well so all she can do is ride the waves of pleasure as they take her higher and higher before they finally crash down on her and she cries out as she comes hard. 

Breathing raggedly, she’s hardly come back down when Riku’s head is between her legs again and her eyes widen at the unmistakable feeling of his tongue against her skin. Her fingers clench tightly as she pushes her hips against his face.

“Oh god, Riku!” 

She’s not ready for this, it’s too much too soon, but he doesn’t stop and his hands are holding her hips in place as his tongue lavishes every inch it can reach and she moans and writhes under him. He shouldn’t be able to get her so riled up so quickly, but she can feel a second orgasm coiling within her and she can’t keep her voice from rising with it. All at once her back arches and she moans in pleasure, hands straining against her bindings with the desperate desire to place her hands on his head.

Her eyes are closed when she feels the gentle fingers caressing her face and she smiles dazedly, pressing her face into his hand. A contented murmur escapes her lips and her entire body feels like it’s floating, but she’s aware enough to know that Riku is lying next to her. His fingers leave her face, but only so that he can trace nonsensical patterns across her skin.

“You’re so beautiful…”

“Hmm.”

She curls against him instinctively — as much as she can while her arms are still stretched above her head.

“Was that…?”

Opening her eyes, Natsumi looks up at him.

“More amazing than I imagined.”

Riku gives a short laugh, a self-satisfied smile growing on his face before he leans down to kiss her deeply.

“Mmm, Riku?”

“Yeah?”

For a moment she almost forgets what she was about to say as his lips make contact with her neck. He spreads kisses across her skin, stopping to pay special attention to the bend between her neck and her shoulder. She inhales sharply and the motion reminds her of what she wanted to ask.

“Could you untie me?”

He pauses, pulling away and looking up at her. His eyes drift upwards to her wrists, smiling again. 

“Actually,” he says, brushing the fabric with his finger, his erection pressing against her thigh, “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep you like this a little longer.”

“So you can tease me some more?”

His hand drifts downward again, finding the still wet space between her legs.

“Maybe just a little bit,” he says, right before he straddles her and claims her smiling lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi was very much aware of what Riku was doing to Natsumi.


End file.
